


Coughed Up The Dust

by AkashiroSei (LovingPillow)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Gen, TWT, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/AkashiroSei
Summary: [Just dialogue] It really is surprising when it happens, but it should be considered normal.





	Coughed Up The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Modified: 2019-03-14

“Kise-kun caught a cold.”

“He’s an idiot though.”

“Mine-chin—talk for yourself.”

“Murasakibara-kun is right, Aomine-kun—you are slow.”

“Stupid people are immune to colds, so it would be surprising for him to catch one.”

“Oh, but Aka-chin’s never called in sick before. Does that mean Aka-chin’s immune to colds?”

“Superstitions are irrational and widely believed to be true, but that doesn’t make it the truth.”

“Uwa—Mido-chin is really smart!”

“Wait, you’re calling me an idiot, aren’t you?”

“Aomine-kun is really slow. We aren’t talking about you anymore.”

“Hey Tetsu, you’ve never caught a cold before, so wouldn’t you be an idiot then? Ha! Guess that means I’m the smarter one of us two!”

“Mine-chin, eat some snacks and return to reality.”

“Murasakibara you—!”

“As far as rankings go, Kuroko outranks you, so you should give up before you turn into a bigger fool.”

“Midorima you bastard—whose side are you taking?”

“I am stating the facts. It has nothing to do with being on either side.”

“Should we visit Kise-kun and bring him some snacks?”

“Do you even know where he lives?”

“I’m sure we can ask Akashi-kun for Kise-kun’s address.”

“Why would he know? Shouldn’t we be asking a teacher or something?”

“Because Akashi-kun knows where we live.”

“You are correct, Kuroko. I know where all of you live—Kise will appreciate our visit.”

“Does that mean Haizaki’s included?”

“For the team’s sake, we will leave him out of it.”

“Then it’s us five.”

“You are wrong, Aomine. Momoi will be joining us.”

“That’s right Dai-chan! I can’t believe you forgot about me!”

“Eh—when’d you get here Satsuki? And stop calling me that.”

“When they called you an idiot—idiot!”

“Momoi-san has been here from the start, Aomine-kun. You’re just slow.”

“We should head out if we plan to make it back home for dinner.”

“Kise better appreciate us going all the way to his house, or I’ll smack him until he does.”

“Uwa—when did Mine-chin swing that way?”

“What’re you on about? Wait—I didn’t mean it that way!”

“Aomine-kun, please lower your standards because Kise-kun is a flower on a high peak.”

“Indeed, you should set your sights on someone more attainable.”

“As they say, Kise is out of your reach.”

“Murasakibara-kun, would you please—”

_“Are you Ryōta’s friends?”_

“Good evening, Kise-san, we have heard that Kise-kun has caught a cold, so we thought to drop by to see how he’s doing.”

_“Is that so? I’ll unlock the door—just a moment.”_

“Hey, was that his mother?”

“It must be his older sister.”

“Kise has two older sisters. It could have been one of them.”

“Well, we can always ask her when she comes out.”

“Our top priority is visiting Kise.”

“Kise-chin sure lives fancily.”

“Ki-chan’s from an affluent family, and he also models for the Zunon Boy magazine.”

“Uwa—you’re all talking about me, but I’m standing right here you know.”

“Good evening Kise-kun, how do you feel?”

“We brought some snacks, Kise-chin.”

“Have you measured your temperature, Kise?”

“The sick should lie down and rest. Our visit will end short.”

“Right! You’re not supposed to catch a cold because you’re an idiot!”

“Ki-chan, here’s the missing notes! You can return them to me tomorrow.”

“You all—thank you for the visit, but please leave—I don’t want to pass my cold.”

“You heard him right?”

“Dai-chan—get back here! It’s bad manners to just leave!”

“It’s okay, Momoicchi. Aominecchi must have somewhere to be. I don’t mind if he leaves—all I need is Kurokocchi.”

“Kise-kun must have a fever if he’s talking deliriously.”

“So cold Kurokocchi! You’re supposed to comfort me!”

“Aomine-kun, let’s leave. Kise-kun seems to be feeling better.”

“Eh—don’t leave!”

“Eat well, Kise-chin. It works for me.”

“If your cold persists, then I suggest you visit the nearest hospital.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Kise. Don’t forget about practice.”

“Bye Ki-chan! You’ll be better by tomorrow!”

“Well they sure left fast.”

“Ryōta—did they leave?”

“They left.”

“Close the door!”

“I’m not stupid!”

“Sure could’ve fooled me.”

“It’s not my fault I’m weak in every subject!”

“Take your med!”

“I did!”

“Hey, when’d you swing that way? Who’s this Kurokocchi you’re fawning over? Was it the giant, the spectacles, the redhead, or one of the blunets?”

“Nee-chan—I’m going to sleep.”

“But it’s evening!”

“Good—night!”

“Sheesh, so grumpy—no wonder your Kurokocchi doesn’t like you.”

“I heard that!”

_“That’s why I said that!”_

“Don’t you have _somewhere else_ to be?”

_“I'm leaving—”_

“ _Geez,_ but Kurokocchi came to visit me—I could just die happily in my sleep!”


End file.
